Star Trek: Canary
by RobertCanaryII
Summary: Robert Canary and Ross Andru are about to throw punchces...over a girl!
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Star Trek; Canary

Singularity

Once again; he was alone. But it wasn't as if he didn't like being alone, he just missed the fact that his father would soon be leaving again, and he did miss his father when he was gone on one of his missions. But because his father was an important Star Fleet officer, other officers would look in on this young boy and he would be expected to behave them in his father's absence. One of those Star Fleet officers was none other than Admiral Kathryn Janeway.

Robert Lawrence Canary was the young boy's name. He was twelve-years old, and as fate would have hit, his father was Captain Jonathan Canary. They both lived inside the massive Dysonsphere known as the Naissance at the main Star Fleet complex located on continent, 4A .

Robert's father, Captain Jonathan Canary, commanded the USS Emprenda; a D7-class Klingon battle cruiser. The mission of the Emprenda was simple enough; bringing endangered animals, and plants, throughout the known galaxy, to the Naissance and giving them a chance to survive on one of the more than 14,000 continents that clung to the inside hull of the Naissance.

Due to Captain Canary's being away most of the time, Robert pretty much lived by himself in the quarters they shared. When Robert was not at school, he engaged in one of his many hobbies.

Among his favorite things to do were rock collecting, playing violin and piano, collecting ancient coins and he also liked to draw. One of his favorite items to draw was his mother; Michelle Canary. Robert's mother was assimilated by the Borg. And unlike others, she did not return when the Borg were finally defeated months earlier.

Robert watched as his father came out of his room holding two duffle bags, and wearing his Star Fleet uniform.

"Dad," Robert said to his father, "when am I ever going on one of these rescue missions with you? I think it would be cool."

"Cool," Captain Canary said as he looked down at his son, "where did you learn to use a word like that?"

Robert smiled.

"In history class we're reading about the 20th Century," Robert replied, "that was one of their favorite expressions for something great to do. I thought it sounded," Robert paused, "cool, so I'm going to use that word too."

Jonathan smiled at his son.

"My son," Jonathan said, "the history expert." Jonathan knelt down and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Robert," Jonathan said to his son, "your mom would be so proud of you; you have to know that."

Robert nodded his head.

"I know dad; sometimes I believe she's here with us; keeping watch. Does that sound stupid?"

Jonathan smiled.

"No, it doesn't sound stupid at all," Jonathan told his son, "I think it sounds….cool."

Moments later, Jonathan Canary beamed away and Robert headed off to school.

There was a beautiful park separating the officers' quarters and the Star Fleet operations center of the Naissance. Located next to the massive complex was a school for children. As he did on every school day, Robert walked along the path to the school with his good friend Rochan Jadhav.

Robert and Rochan were the same age and were in the same class together. Rochan's father was Hament Jadhav, a Lt. Commander and was a science officer who worked with Admiral Janeway and Commanders Julian Bashir and John Waters.

"So," Rochan said to Robert, "your dad is leaving again isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's on some mission to somewhere," Robert said, "someday I'm going with him."

Rochan laughed.

"And what would you do," Rochan asked, "play your violin on the bridge?"

"Hey, I can do other things than just playing violin," Robert replied.

"Like what," Rochan fired back with.

"Ummm," Robert thought, "I could help geology studies, or, help take care of the plant life they find on the way back."

Suddenly, up ahead, they saw what was about to be a very tense situation; Ross Andru.

Ross Andru was fifteen years old and a school bully. As Robert and Rochan made their way down the path toward school, they saw Ross Andru and his friends encircling a girl with blond hair. She was roughly the same age they were, but was a newcomer.

"We're going to kick your ass," Ross said to the girl, "unless you give us that Tri-corder of yours!"

The Tri-corder the girl was holding was one of the newer models, and was very sought after by the young set.

Never wanting the innocent to go unprotected, Robert and Rochan ran over and stood between Ross Andru and the new girl.

"Back off, Canary," Ross said with angry eyes, "or you might get hurt; again."

"Ummm," Rochan said to Ross, "Robert will kick your butt!"

Ross glared at Rochan, then back at Robert.

"Oh yeah," Ross said, as he stared directly into Robert's eyes, "you and what army?"

Robert gulped….

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Showdown

**Star Trek; Canary**

**Showdown**

**(this chapter takes place at the same time as Robert Canary's "STAR TREK: GALAXY WINDOW "UNIVERSAL DYNAMICS")**

The patrons at the park all watched in worry as Robert Canary and Ross Andru stared each other down and prepared to throw their punches.

"I'm gonna mess you up," Ross said, as he glared down at Robert.

Robert glared back at Ross.

"You're coward, Ross," Robert said, "picking on a girl!"

Suddenly, and without warning, Corvana pushed Robert aside, and then she kicked Ross Andru in the balls. Ross keeled over, and dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Just then, a Star Fleet officer happened to be strolling by and came over to put a stop to the ruckus. All of the students straightened up at seeing the office; all except Ross Andru, who was still on the ground in a fetal position.

"What the hell is going on here?" Commander John Waters demanded.

"Ummm, nothing sir," Robert said, as he looked down at Ross in pain. Robert fought back the urge to laugh at Ross.

"I kicked that jerk in the nuts," Corvana said. "And if you want" Corvana said to Commander Waters, "I'll kick you in the nuts too."

Commander Waters nodded his head, and then looked down at Ross.

"Very well," Commander Waters said, "I'll consider this matter closed." But then Commander Waters pointed at Corvana and told her; "This time I will let you off with a warning, the next time you won't be so lucky. I know who you are; the adopted daughter of Dr. Leonard McCoy." And then he looked at Robert. "And I know who your dad is buster! Don't kid yourselves into thinking that having famous parents can help you here; it doesn't."

And then Commander Waters walked away.

Robert looked at Rochan who hadn't said a word.

"Let's get out of here," Robert said to Rochan.

"I'm coming with you," Corvana said to Robert.

Robert shook his head.

"Are you kidding," Robert asked. "You're nothing but trouble."

Corvana glared at Robert.

"I'm coming with you," Corvana repeated.

"Oh yeah," Robert said, "and what if I don't want you to come with us?"

She started to make a kicking motion with her leg; Robert decided to change his mind.

"Okay," Robert said, not wanting to end up on the ground like Ross, "you can come with us."

Corvana smiled and then she looked at Rochan.

"So what's your name?" Corvana asked Rochan. "I think you're cute."

Rochan gulped as Corvana began to walk toward the school. The three of them made their way toward the main school complex. They attended the first three hours of school, and then it was time for lunch break. Robert and Rochan, with Corvana behind them, made their way down to the shuttle landing pad. During lunch breaks, Robert and Rochan liked to watch the shuttles take off and land to pass the time. They sat on a grass knoll that looked over the landing pad, and ate their lunches; sandwiches and other food snacks.

"So this is it?" Corvana asked them, as she sat near them on the knoll. "You just watch the shuttles come and go?"

Rochan looked over at her.

"Yeah," Rochan said, "I want to learn how to operate one; someday!"

Corvana smiled, and gave them a mischievous look.

"Why not learn how to fly one," she said, "today."

Robert, who had some diet-coke in his mouth, spit it out upon hearing what Corvana said.

"Are you crazy?" Robert asked her.

She glared right back at Robert.

"Are you chicken?" she came back with. "Bok bok bok bok," she added, clucking like a chicken.

Robert looked at Rochan, and Rochan could read his mind.

"Don't do this," Rochan said to Robert. "If you get caught; Admiral Janeway might throw you in the brig!"

"Not if we don't get caught," Corvana added.

And then, almost on cue, Robert, Rochan and Corvana made their way down the grassy knoll toward the shuttles and…the beginning of an extraordinary adventure that would propel them into a most interesting meeting with; James T Kirk.


End file.
